Dangerous Liaisons
by lepetiterose
Summary: Summer had been so easy it was unreal. No jealousy, no worries, no time. Nothing but just me and him, and my bed and his bed and laughing and kissing and pure utter bliss. We weren't prepared for Fall. Hogwarts gossiped, we burned. He cheated, we crashed.
1. Spilled Drinks and Dirty Bets

**A/N:** So shame on me for starting a new story! And for breaking my promises of making no new OC's. Well I have a perfectly viable reason. One: James Sirius Potter has no canon relationships and we don't really get any new female next gen characters that aren't related to him. This is originally posted on HPFF, but considering that this story is a lot smuttier in my head, I had to release it's original form somewhere, right? And so, here is my attempt to take a break from the angstiness of La Vie en Noire and dwelve into a bit of, dare I say it? _Humor_.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing recognizable.

* * *

><p>I couldn't taste the alcohol on my tongue anymore. <em>Yes<em>.

I smiled in spite of myself. Tonight was going to be great; I was making sure of that. Slytherin had just beaten Ravenclaw not two hours ago and I was already on my way to being pissed out of my mind. Not that I'm an alcoholic, mind you, I just like having a good time. Firewhiskey happens to promote that.

Dominique Weasley, my best friend and fellow Weasley traitor with Albus, took my spiked pumpkin juice and downed it in one gulp.

"My, my, look who decided to show." She clucked her tongue in mock-chastisement as she walked over towards Fred, Lysander, and Wanker. Her platinum blonde hair billowed past her as she air kissed the three boys. I swear, if it wasn't for her last name, no one would suspect that Dominique had any Weasley blood in her.

In case you're wondering, said Wanker's birth name happens to be James Sirius Potter. Yeah, yeah, you're drooling, I don't give a rat's arse, he's the biggest prat the world's ever seen. I'm surprised his goods haven't been infested with the crabs yet, well, who knows actually? For all I know that might have already happened.

"Do you reckon Rose came with them?"

Huh? Oh.

Scorpius didn't give me a chance to answer as he walked past me to join the adorable little posse forming a few feet in front of me. Seeing as I had no choice (social obligations and all that), I poured myself another pumpkin juice and sprinkled a few (or a lot) of lovely little droplets of Firewhiskey. I took a sip, reveling in the mind-blowing numbness that comes from being, well, blown out of your mind, before I sauntered over to the gryfferin clique.

"So what brings you boys to our neck of the woods?" I smirked casually as I daintily sipped from my plastic cup, yes, so feminine.

"Quit the teasing Amelie, we both know how much you love us gryffies gracing these drab dungeons." Fred grinned at me as I bit back a smirk.

"It's a welcome change from having to drag our arses up to your seventh floor tower parties because you can't stop whining about the lack of pretty girls in your house."

Potter rolled his eyes before deciding to direct his attention towards Lynx, resident tease. Poor Potter's been trying to get into her knickers for a whole of three days, and that's a record, the suave bastard. I expect she won't hold out for long though, she's wearing her lucky bra tonight, oh yes, I can tell. Her boobs are no way in hell past a 34B, and right now they're looking as though they might spill out of her shirt.

"Well, you know we do have a thing for you slimy Slytherin girls," Fred announced as he swung an arm around both me and Dominique.

"Don't touch me you git!" She complained as she slung his arm off.

"Have you seen Rose anywhere Fred? I can't seem to find her." Scorpius cut in, searching around for his lovely girlfriend. I have a love/hate relationship with Rose Weasley. On one hand, she's one of my best friends besides Dom, on the other, she's what makes my best guy mate act like a whipped idiot.

"Don't worry mate," Fred slapped Scorpius on the back, "she said she'd be down here as soon as she finishes her Transfigurations essay. A shame if you ask me, why would you be doing your homework when you could be having a perfectly good time getting pissed down here."

Scorpius sighed forlornly as he went to go wait (by wait I mean sulk) on one of the couches for Rose's arrival. I rolled my eyes, how pathetic.

"Now you, on the other hand," Fred continued pointing a finger at me, "need to direct me to the bar so I can join you in your blithering state."

"I'm not that drunk," I mumbled crossly as Fred laughed.

"And I'm not the hottest bloke in this room, anyway, you know if I don't start drinking now I'll just die of boredom down here." he returned as we walked towards the bar.

The students immediately parted ways as they stole glances at us. Yeah, we were a pretty big fucking deal at this school, even if this was a Slytherin party. In fact, other than the occasional Quidditch rivalry (which was still _strongly_ intact, god _forbid_anyone would forget that, oh no!), Slytherins and Gryffindors (namely my friends and I) got on somewhat well.

It had been more than two decades since the second Wizarding War, after all.

"Seems as though you don't need any help in finding your way around the alcohol Freddykins," I smirked.

He shrugged as he stepped up to the bar.

"What can I get for ya mate?" Our makeshift bartender, Orpheus (yes I know, Slytherins have snotty, weird names.) Finch asked.

"Two shots of Firewhiskey, one for me and the lady in waiting," he flicked his thumb in my direction as I shook my head, leaning back on the bar, my weight on my elbows.

"No thanks, Freddykins, I think I've already passed my limit for tonight."

"Aw, but Eliepoo, how shameful would it be to see me drinking by myself?"

"Go ask Potter, I'm sure he won't mind." I smirked, Fred returned it.

"He looks rather busy at the moment, no?" He winked.

I turned my head towards the common room, spotting his messy hair immediately through the crowd of students. He had his hand down Lynx's shirt. Wow, what a surprise. So much for being a tease, whore.

I smirked. Fred caught my stare and his grin grew impossibly wider.

"Very busy indeed," I mumbled distractedly as I grabbed the shot.

"That's my Elie!" Fred whooped as we both downed the liquid in one gulp. I would say I'd regret that later but hell, since when did I regret anything? (Except for well… no. Now was certainly not the time.)

"Hey there sexy," Dom greeted me by slapping me in the arse as she stuck her tongue out at Fred.

"How's it going gorgeous?" I winked back as I grabbed another pumpkin juice.

"I swear Amelie, it's better if you just drink the shots straight, imagine how many calories you're packing on by depositing them into that sugar-infested juice."

I shrugged distractedly as I took a sip, "mmmm, yummy." I licked my lips for good measure as she shoved me lightly.

I could feel the alcohol working through my brain, munching on my cells like a tapeworm… tick, tick, tick.

"You girls are really sexy when you talk like that," Fred added enthusiastically, downing his sixth shot.

"Bugger off perve, you're my cousin." Dom joked.

He gave her the bird as Lysander (back from his tobacco break I suppose.) joined our group.

He was a good looking bloke, of course he had to be, he was a Quidditch player after all. He was slender with jet black hair and eyes. His smile was pretty goofy, if you were lucky enough to see it anyway. He usually carried a somber expression, why the hell he got placed into Gryffindor is beyond me.

I spotted Rose walking in at the same time Scorpius did. His eyes lit up. The sodding bastard. He was w-h-i-p-p-e-d. He walked towards her before joining her in a vomit-inducing kiss. I didn't even know why I still considered him one of my best friends to be honest. Ever since him and Rose started dating, the only conversations we engaged in went along the lines of "where's Rose?" or something of that nature. Ah, young love, what a sodding piece of…"

"Shit!" Potter hissed as I literally smashed into him, drink and all.

I hadn't noticed I had been walking towards Rose and Scorpius' general direction until Potter oh so rudely knocked me out of my reverie.

"You made me spill my drink Potter!" I growled angrily, before hurriedly taking my wand out and cleaning myself up.

"I did nothing! Maybe if you watched were you were going for once in your life…" his hazel eyes glowered me down as he repeated my wand actions towards his own shirt.

I saw dozens of eyes looking towards us. Nosy gits.

"Maybe if you weren't such a Wanker!" I retorted, before promptly being pulled back by Dom.

"You're a bitch Amelie Laurent. I have no idea why I even bother with you!" He half-yelled before turning the other way, following Fred and Lysander. I continued glaring daggers at the back of his head before seeing Lynx follow him out of the common room. Whores, the both of them I tell you.

"Honestly Elie, can you go more than two minutes before picking a fight with James."

I whipped my head around to face her.

"Take his side then!" I yelled moodily before storming out of her grasp.

"Oh shut it Elie you know I didn't mean it like that, I'm sure he's gonna get an earful from Lys and Fred too!" She reasoned while following me towards the bar.

"Yeah as soon as he's done humping Lynx in the broom closet," I muttered angrily, taking another shot of Firewhiskey.

"Will you calm down with the shots? Jesus Amelie look at yourself! You're making a…"

"A what?" I glowered at her, "a scene?"

"Yes." She hissed before grabbing my arm again and dragging me away from the nosy gits in my vicinity.

I grumbled before obliging. That's Dom for you, always the voice of reason.

"Anyway I don't even know why he got you worked up so much, he just overreacted like he always does."

I shrugged, "must be the firewhiskey." I crossed my arms against my chest before climbing up the staircase towards the girl's dormitory.

Dom giggled behind me, "Amelie Laurent is known to get a little extra feisty with Firewhiskey in her blood system."

I laughed along with her as I threw myself onto my bed, the softness of the comforters lulling me right to sleep.

I woke up with the slightest of headaches and a dry mouth. I groaned softly as I put my palm to my greasy forehead, making the millionth mental note to wash my face before going to bed. I surveyed my surroundings, taking notice that Lynx wasn't in her bed. I snorted delicately.

Dominique was still fast asleep on the bed beside me. I decided not to wake her just yet, it was a Saturday anyway. It was insane how she could look good after a night of partying. Her hair looked perfectly tousled and her makeup was only slightly smudged, giving off a really sexy look. I threw a pillow at her face on impulse.

She let out a growl as the pillow hit her with a soft thud, "What are you on Elie? It's a fucking Saturday." She muttered before violently shoving the pillow off the bed.

I giggled to myself as I headed straight towards the showers.

Dominique was unlike any other Weasley. She was more of a Delacour if you asked me. Composed, beautiful, feminine, and slightly snotty, of course, there where Weasley traits as well. The most prominent being that she had a wicked sense of humor and an uncanny ability in witty banter. She was well-versed in the language of sarcasm.

I sighed against the hot water, letting my thoughts drift to last night. I would like to say that I was surprised that Potter managed to bed Lynx, but who was I kidding? I was strangely looking forward to seeing her face when she decided to stumble back to our dorm. I wrapped a towel around myself and brushed my teeth quickly. I stepped out of the steaming bathroom, drying my hair, just as Lynx opened the door slightly. I had to hold back my smirk.

Just as Lynx came in, Dominique pushed her way into the bathroom.

"Look who decided to wake up." I joked.

She shove me lightly and stuck her tongue out.

I mimicked her childishly, "I'll wait until you get out for breakfast?"

She winked at me before closing the bathroom door, "Don't be too bitchy while I'm gone."

"I'll try," I said loud enough for her to hear me through the door.

I turned towards the mirror nonchalantly as Lynx eyed me warily. After several moments of awkward silence, I decided to grace her with a conversation.

"Had fun last night?" I said casually as I began waving my hair with my wand.

"Loads." She retorted, searching through her drawers, for clean underwear I presumed.

"You do know you're reputation for being a tease is shot to shit right?" I said in the same tone, acting as though she wasn't worthy of my words.

She shrugged, trying to keep it casual.

"It _was _James." She mumbled, I could tell she was secretly annoyed.

I laughed softly.

She full-on glared at me then. I tried in vain to stop my smile from spreading.

"What?" I said between my giggles, "Did I say something to upset you?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you sound jealous." She retorted, crossing her arms against her chest.

I grabbed my tube of mascara, acting as though her chit-chat was an insignificant distraction.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he shagged you on a bet." I applied a bit to my lower lashes, there, perfect!

I admired my handiwork as I saw Lynx turn red out of the corner of my eyes.

"If you're listening to what Fred and Lys said, they don't know anything." She stuttered.

"Frederick and Lysander know a lot about last night actually," I laughed to myself while reminding her that she wasn't on a nick-name basis with them.

I saw her tighten her grip on her wand.

"Oh don't be such a fool Lynx, if you want to hex anyone it should be Potter, he's the one who messed with your head." I said with a soft smile as I finished the last touches of my makeup.

She muttered incoherently before walking out of the room with fresh clothes in hand, most likely to shower somewhere else.

I hummed contentedly to myself as I replayed the conversation. Had I sounded jealous? I did have a habit of putting my foot in my mouth. Anyway it's not like the conversation was all bullshit, I knew for a fact that Lys and Fred were up to something last Wednesday when they not-so-subtly suggested that James have breakfast with Lynx. It was our day to sit at the Gryffindor table. We switched every other day so that we could all dine together. We were an odd group of friends. Scorpius, Albus, me, and Dominique were Slytherins while Rose, Lysander, Fred and Potter where Gryffindors. No one gave us shit though, everyone knew we were above that house rivalry rubbish. Except for Quidditch, nope, that was still fully on.

I loved Saturdays by the way, you didn't have to wear uniform on the weekends. I decided to change into one of my classic outfits; skinny jeans and a t-shirt with heels. Black pumps to be exact. There was something so fittingly put together yet casual about heels and t-shirts.

I put on my trusty shoes and looked towards the mirror. I tousled my hair a bit and winked at myself. Dom giggled as she opened the bathroom door.

"You are so conceited Elie!" She laughed as she wacked me on my arm. I stuck my tongue out at her as I sat on the bed.

Dom hardly needed anything done to her. She was letting her hair air dry, according to her, damp hair was sexy. And I guess it was, on her at least.

"So where's Lynx?" She asked a little too casually.

I shrugged, "Beats me, she left a while ago, probably to shower somewhere else considering we were hogging our bathroom."

"You told her something didn't you?" Dom narrowed her eyes while trying to hold back her smirk.

"Not really," I answered casually, swinging my legs.

Dom shook her head as she pulled on a light blue jumper. It matched her eyes and complimented her blonde hair perfectly.

"Mhm." Dom answered distractedly as she finished applying her lipgloss.

"Well hurry up, I'm starving." I retorted, falling back on the bed dramatically.

"Honestly, Elie, it's just food."

"And it's sooo yummy!" I giggled as I got up and walked towards the mirror.

We stood there for a while, doing model poses before my stomach grumbled.

"Alright let's go." Dom said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Yay!" I squealed as we hurried down the common room.

We walked through the halls, which were considerably warmer than the dungeons.

"So Lys was looking pretty hot last night," Dom brought up, not staring at me.

"Really?" I prodded, trying to make eye contact with her.

She shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, all those extra quidditch practices have been doing him a lot of good."

I tucked that comment in for later, as we entered the Great Hall. The boys and Rose were already sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Ok, we're so talking about this later," I said softly while waving towards Rose.

"Hey girls," she greeted, smiling cheekily.

"I didn't see you at all last night, what's your excuse?" I teased while squishing myself between her and Fred.

"She was rather busy," Scorpius mentioned while kissing her on the cheek. Fred coughed loudly as Rose and I rolled our eyes.

"Honestly Fred, it's been four months." Dom defended.

He looked at her innocently, "What did I do?" he asked.

Dom ignored him as he grabbed the piece of toast she had just put on her plate. She smacked him upside the head as he stuffed the toast inside his mouth.

"Animal" she muttered.

Ja-, I mean Potter, was sitting next to Dom. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lynx trying to steal glances at him while he pointedly ignored her.

"So I know a certain roommate of mine had fun last night," Dom mentioned innocently while biting a piece of her bacon.

James' eyes immediately shot to mine before going back to his plate.

"Who, Lynx?" I added cheekily, "Oh, yeah, I thought I saw her walking back towards our dorm this morning, can't say she was there last night though."

James shrugged while trying to hide a smirk. Git.

He munched on this toast casually while Lynx continued to, quite obviously, stare at James.

Fred and Lys snorted into laughter as James tried in vain not to join them. I turned my head towards Lynx, smirking.

"Told you so," I mouthed 'sympathetically'.

Her best friend and our fellow dorm mate, Pandora, eyed me with an amused look before shaking her head.

Now, I actually really liked Pandora, or Panda, as I had fondly nicknamed her. She was a gorgeous girl with pretty brunette hair and green eyes.

It was such a shame that she had to be best friends with Lynx. It didn't stop us from hanging out of course, but the downside was that Lynx always had to grudgingly tag along.

Lynx did not look as amused as Panda. She turned a heated shade of red before stalking off. Panda, being the loyal friend that she was, sighed before following Lynx out of the great hall.

James felt Lynx and Panda pass behind him before breaking out into roaring laughter.

"Honestly, you three are horrible, I'm so glad you can't corrupt Scorpius anymore." Rose retorted angrily.

"Nope," Fred laughed, "But we still have Al, don't we?" he nudged the boy in question.

"Sod off." Al muttered, before letting out a little smile towards me.

I loved Al, who was the complete opposite of his wanker of a brother. Al was a little shy when you first met him, but a downright riot once you got to know him. He wasn't very innocent either though, and could handle the playing field on his own. He was a seeker for Slytherin, and the title alone got him tons of girls.

"I think Al manages well enough on his own," I retaliated.

"Yeah? And who do you think he learned it from?" Lys responded with a smirk, nodding towards James.

I rolled my eyes and finished with a condescending smile. Fred kissed me on the cheek.

"Stop looking so pissy love, it's too early for that." Fred nudged.

"I'm allowed to be pissy this early, I'm a Slytherin." I retorted, kissing his cheek back.

He grinned, as he ruffled my hair.

I noticed James was distractedly staring at the Gryffindor table, he had been for a while now but I wasn't going to turn around like a sodding idiot and find out who was distracting him so.

Apparently Rose noticed though.

She smiled knowingly as she turned her head towards James' line of vision. James noticed what Rose was doing and quickly averted his attention elsewhere.

I felt a white heat surge through my body. I attempted to push it down as I drank my pumpkin juice. It was heating up my bones and I had to fight the urge to demand who exactly he was staring at. _Merlin Elie, calm down_. I scolded myself.

I saw Rose trying to initiate a conversation with her eyes with James. He finally gave in as she nodded her head towards the Gryffindor table.

I looked to my left and noticed that Dom was also watching their exchange.

"Are you going to finish that?" Al asked impatiently, looking towards my untouched plate.

"Huh?" I responded cleverly.

"You're breakfast, Elie, you haven't touched it." Al smirked at my deftness. Just as I was about to respond, I heard James stand up.

"Where you going mate?" Fred asked through a mouthful of food.

"Gryffindor table," James answered truthfully, hiding a tiny smile.

"And he's on the prowl." Lys jested, while him and Fred high-fived.

I saw James strut out of my line of vision while greeting some Slytherins on the way.

"Ugh, you three are, disgusting." Dom fake gagged.

Rose just smiled to herself, looking as though she knew something none of us at the table did. Al had decided to stop asking and willingly helped himself to my breakfast.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" I pouted, looking at my stolen food dejectedly. Al flushed a bit before grinning.

"Sorry Elie, I was so hungry though!"

I shook my head as I turned towards Rose and Scorp. "Are you coming with us today?" I asked politely.

Scorpius just shook his head dejectedly. "I have to finish my Transfiguration essay."

"If he would've just listened to me and finished it last night like I told him to…" Rose began

"I had a match yesterday!" He argued.

She just shook her head and kissed him.

I looked away before it got too lovey-dovey, it was sickening sometimes being around them. Fred and Lys were talking heatedly about the recent Puddlemere United game as Dom turned to me.

"What's wrong with you this morning? You told me you were starving not an hour ago," She narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't about…" Dom started,

"Not now." I hissed, finishing my Earl Grey.

"So tonight?" Dom changed the subject, turning towards Lys and Fred.

"Party at the Three Broomsticks, James got the reservations, but remember, seventh years only." Fred stated quite seriously

The last time we hosted a party at Hogsmeade, some sixth years had snuck in and tried to sneak some Firewhiskey out. Needless to say those sixth years were suspended and our group got detention for weeks. I loved being a seventh year.

The privileges you had were insane, you could get away with murder.

"Of course Al, Scorp, and Rose, can go, but you three better not go near an alcoholic beverage." Fred warned, lowering his voice considerably.

"We already know that, there's no need to be a prat about it." Rose retorted while glowering back.

"Just making sure the message was clear, and no inviting any of your minor friends either!" He added cheerfully, standing up with Lys.

"We get it you git," Rose added hotly as they both started walking away.

"Anyway, who's up to spend the day at the lake?" Fred interrupted, looking at us.

"We'll go," I answered for Dom and I, standing up as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Brilliant." Fred smiled.

Al and Rose stood up as well.

"We're going too!" Al included while he waited for Rose to stop snogging Scorp.

Scorp groaned as he trudged to the dungeons by himself.

Rose joined us while she stared after Scorp sympathetically.

"I told him to finish his essay before the party, now look at him!" Rose sighed.

Dom and I giggled as we linked arms, Lys and Fred slightly in front of us kicking each other.

I took the moment to glance quickly towards the Gryffindor table. I felt the white hot heat surge through me again as I took in the sight.

James and Rachel. Rachel Wood. _The _Rachel Wood. Dom felt the tension in my arms.

"What's wrong?" she muttered before following my line of vision.

She gasped slightly, "He isn't."

I seethed darkly, "He is."

I willed my anger to secede, but it wasn't working, I didn't know why I was bothering to tone it down anyway. It wasn't going to work.

"Stop staring." Dom hissed and I snapped my head forward.

Rose looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said, surprised at the evenness in my voice.

I tilted my chin higher, strutting off in my trusty black pumps. The ones that once drove James Sirius Potter wild.

* * *

><p>So sue me, I have a thing for snarky females. SUE ME. Oh and review, I'll beg if I have to (not.) or, maybe? please, please, please? ;d<p> 


	2. Lunch Squabbles and Lake Interventions

**A/N:** This is a kind of filler chapter to, well, fill you in on several important points in the story. Keep in mind that this is a very different plotline then a "James and Amelie will fight and bicker until they realize they still love eachother." Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognizable.

* * *

><p>I had been waiting in the Astronomy tower for thirty minutes exactly until I grew impatient. The abnormal mass amounts of stars were winking, as if teasing me of my impatience. James hadn't showed up yet, and I had already checked the Gryff's common room. The party had barely started and Orpheus snuck a drink (or two) just for me. Although the common room hadn't been to its full capacity, the heat in there had already been unbearable. Maybe it was because I was so used to the cool green and silver in my common room, but something about all that red and gold just radiated warmth. It wasn't uncommon for me to feel on fire whenever me and James so much as snogged down there, let alone when it was filled with copious amounts of body heat from drunken teenagers.<p>

I finished the rest of my pumpkin juice before hopping off the window seat. I smiled happily, excited for the night to come. I had figured James had been held up the party, the boy was in great demand after all.

I sighed, doing a once over on the beautifully decorated room before me. The stars were visible more than usual tonight, it was why we had planned this little rendezvous. I twirled giddily once, my pale blue dress swirling around my legs.

I decided to wait ten more minutes until I finally gave up. I was gonna march right into that common room and steal my boyfriend.

I had a slight skip in my step as I descended the stairs. The moonlight showing through the windows gave my skin a delicate glow. I marveled at the ethereal lighting, the romanticism of it all was just perfect. It was just what we needed.

James and I had a particularly horrible week,

_"You care about you're bloody broomstick more than me!" I screamed, barely containing my anger. As James informed me, yet again, that he had cancelled our plans in order to practice. This was completely unfair, he was the bloody Quidditch Captain, so it's not like he had to go, he had set the practice himself!_

_I missed him, didn't he see that? Was I just becoming some sort of second to his monumental – not the sarcasm - Quidditch responsibilities?_

_"You know that's not true Elie!" He yelled, running one of his hands through his messy black locks. He held his broomstick with the other._

_He caught my gaze, his golden brown eyes melting into my ocean blue._

_"It's just that we're playing Slytherin this Saturday, and it's my first match as captain, and if I don't beat their slimy arses, sorry love, I'll look like a fool!" He ranted, pleading me with his eyes to see reason._

_I calmed down a bit, seeing him stare at me with those hazel eyes always did me in. It's not like I didn't understand, I did. But sometimes, my extreme selfishness won over my sensibility._

_I'll be back in a couple of hours, I promise." He whispered, the fire quenching once he took in my defeated stance. He inched closer and kissed me softly on the lips, I felt the hand that had once been running through his hair cup my cheek. I leaned in closer._

_He's going to go see Rachel instead of you, he's going to go see Rachel instead of you, he's going to go see Rachel instead of you. I tried to shut out that stupid voice, but it wasn't going away. I was so scared that I decided to let the argument go, I didn't want him going to see her just after we fought. And besides, I absolutely hated fighting with him, I was so sick of our shouting matches. When had things turned so hard? It was as if this very castle was threatening to break us apart. The girls flanking him and the stupid rumours that followed weren't helping matters. I was turning into a downright mess, scared shitless that this girl was going to take him away from me._

_I resignedly nodded, "ok," I whispered against his lips. Feeling more hopeless than ever, I had never been one of these girls. I hated it._

_He closed the space between our bodies, wrapping his arms around my waist, our foreheads touching. _

_"Don't wait up for me, I'll be in your bed before you wake up." He whispered in my ear, his lips making me shutter. _

_"Promise?" I breathed into his ear._

_He responded by planting lazy kisses on my neck. I sighed in pleasure. His expert fingers went underneath my shirt, tracing small patterns on the skin of my lower back._

_ "Don't go?" I tried weakly, smiling softly as his hazel eyes met mine._

_"Why do you always do this to me?" He groaned, kissing me so fiercely my feet momentarily left the ground._

_I giggled, forgetting my fears for a second and reveling in his closeness._

_"Sorry," I mumbled against his lips, although I'm sure he didn't believe a word of it._

we were still adjusting to the whole "coming back to Hogwarts romance" thing. If that even made any sense at all, which I'm sure it didn't.

We were two months into our sixth year and our relationship took a major shock the moment we stepped into the castle. Summer had been so easy it was unreal. No jealousy, no worries, no time. Nothing but just me and him, and my bed and his bed and laughing and kissing and touching and pure, utter bliss.

We should've known that things weren't going to be easy when we got back to school, but we were so wrapped up in each other and that post-summer glow that we didn't have time to prepare ourselves for the onslaught of reality.

But tonight things were different. It felt like another summer night. It felt surreal, perfect, even the weather seemed to agree. Lightly humming, I arrived at the Fat Lady.

"Dilligrout!" I cried happily, curtsying as she let the door open, she murmured something about good manners before I strutted through the common room.

I saw Dom and a shock of red hair before making my way over to the two girls (the latter being Rose.)

The party was definitely in full swing. Shoving through plastered teenager was no easy task.

"Eliepie!" Rose laughed, throwing her arms around me. Dom looked slightly amused as she moved out of Rose's way. Rose was already a bit on, and it was barely midnight. Well, at least someone was having fun.

I laughed with her, swaying from side to side.

"Have you seen James?" I asked, steadying her.

"Last I saw he was climbing up the stairs with Ra.." Dom slapped her in the arm, effectively cutting of Rose's sentence.

"What?" I asked in confusion, looking over at an irritated Dom. Her normally ice-blue eyes were set into a scowl.

"Nothing." Rose squeaked, her skin turning the color of her hair. She was biting the inside of her cheek, her eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

Dom rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's upstairs with Rachel, but don't worry, he's only letting her borrow some of his quidditch padding."

My mind started reeling. I willed it to shut the hell up. There went my good mood.

I shook my head at the both of them, "why do you have to keep it a secret? I don't mind." I lied.

"Cut the crap Elie, we know you don't like her anywhere near him." Dom said bluntly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Why would she even bring that up? It almost sounded like she was trying to… ugh, I don't know… but I loathed it when she used that tone of voice.

I could only shrug, "So, I trust him." I declared.

Before they could respond, I turned towards the staircase, taking the stairs two at a time. It was true what I had said, I trusted James with my life. He was my best friend. He would never hurt me, he loved me.

I was about the wrench the door open when I heard a moan, a _girl_moan. My heart dropped with a pang. My mind turned deadly silent.

I took a deep breath, creaking the door open slightly.

I saw her first. Naked. _Naked. _Well, she only had her bra off but what the fuck ever.

_She _was on top of him. _She_had her lips on him. And he, well, he wasn't pushing her away.

I shut the door, feeling my heart beat in my ears. The word OVER, knocking around in my head. I walked as fast as I could out of the common room, avoiding Dom and Rose. I would not make a scene, I wouldn't. I couldn't hear anything anymore, only that my heart was beating unusually fast. My chest felt so constricted that my breaths were coming out in shallow gasps. I made it up to the astronomy tower before I let the tears fall. They weren't huge gaping sobs, the way I felt inside. They were surprisingly calming, as if they were saving themselves for later. Perhaps they knew that he had followed me up here, perhaps they were just as determined as I was to show him I didn't care.

I snapped out of my reverie before anyone noticed. We were all lounging by the lake. Rose had her head on Scorp's lap (who had just finished his monumental Trans essay.), Dom was in between Fred and Lys, laughing, and Al was a little off the way, throwing pieces of French bread at the giant squid. I saw Dom glance at Lys out of the corner of her eye. Lys noticed, and gave her a little smile. I felt sick to my stomach.

I scooted over towards Al, anything to stop watching people potentially become a couple.

"Hey Allie," I said, poking him on the side.

"Els," he nodded distractedly, still throwing the left-over bread.

The wind was blowing relentlessly and the normally gentle caresses of the Black Lake were stirring something fierce.

I laid my head on his shoulder and accepted his silence. Most people would worry that something was troubling the boy, but I knew Al better. Sometimes he just liked to have a quiet moment, it was very healthy, in fact. I watched as the squid brought his bulbous tentacle out of the murky lake, only to wrench it back in, effectively putting the pieces of bread in his mouth.

Al and the giant squid had a weird sort of friendship. You could almost always catch Al here on a lazy day, feeding the enormous thing. I swore I had passed more than once through this stretch of lake to see Al having a hushed conversation with the slimy animal. I looked at Al through my lashes, seeing his vacant expression.

Sneakily, I tore off a piece of bread and stuffed it quickly into my mouth.

"Hey!" Al shouted, shoving me lightly. I gulped loudly, grinning cheekily.

"I swear if you weren't so pretty, I'd be disgusted." He commented, watching in amusement.

I shrugged, wondering if I should tell him about what was on my mind. On the one hand, the only person that I could come clean to with this was busy canoodling with Rose, on the other, Al was a great listener, even if said great listener was the source of my problem's brother.

"Hey Allie," I started, turning to look at his profile.

"Yeah Elie?" He turned to peer at me quickly, a curious expression forming on his features.

Al was a bit shorter than his brother, with the same soppy mop of hair, whose tint was a bit darker than James' off black. His eyes were a sparkling green, like his father's. He wore contacts instead of glasses though, claiming that they ruined his "game".

I bit my lip, my eyes widening, fighting with myself as to how I was going to pose this question.

"Umm…"

Wow, I was brilliant with words.

"Yes?" Al pushed, his curiosity growing with my lack of word verbage. (Was that even a real word?)

"So…" I continued to stammer, my heartbeat getting louder and louder.

I didn't notice Al leaning closer to me, studying me carefully.

"You want to know why James went to sit next to Rachel this morning." He whispered knowingly, I turned my head quickly, effectively bumping my head with his.

"Shit Els!" Al mumbled, rubbing the spot on his head I collided with.

"Sorry Al!" I muttered quickly helping him rub the spot with my hands.

"Merlin, Els" Al laughed, taking my hands in his, "calm down will you?"

"Sorry," I said again for good measure, gnawing at my lip.

"So I was right?" Al smirked, taking in my anxious appearance.

I sighed forlornly. I could never hold any walls with Al. He was just too good a listener.

Al and Scorp always helped me through my petty teen problems, reasonably listening and offering me philosophical advice to ponder on.

I looked at him helplessly, letting my head fall in between my knees.

"I feel like an idiot." I mumbled, not daring to look up at him again.

Al stayed silent for a minute, "why?" he finally said.

"Because," was my brilliant, muffled, response.

"You miss him." Al said simply.

I stiffened at his words, my mind returning to that horrible night. I suddenly felt my heart pick up speed, the blood in my veins turning hot. I picked up my head from my knees, glaring fiercely out at the lake.

"Not a damn chance." I growled.

Al didn't respond to my ferocity, but simply shrugged.

"Have it your way then, just know it won't get you anywhere." Al continued, "No matter what, you two were friends once, best friends, you can't just erase that."

I didn't reply, resorting to childishly staring evilly out at the black lake.

Yes, believe it or not, James and I had been best friends at one point. In fact, we were inseparable, that is, until he kissed me while we were running through the woods behind the Potter Mansion, and then resorted to having almost sex with said girl he was sitting next to at breakfast five months later.

Fucking tosser.

"You can't erase what he did to me either," I retorted, tossing a particularly huge rock towards the giant squid. It missed, I had horrible aim.

"Did you just try to hit the giant squid? Al asked, staring at me incredulously.

"No." I lied, turning towards him with wide eyes.

"You have horrible aim by the way," he pointed out.

"Remind me why I'm not on our Quidditch team again?"

"Because you have no athletic ability and you don't like taking balls to the face." Al answered brazenly. I shoved him as hard as I could.

"Disgusting jerk." I joked, sticking my tongue out as if to prove my towering maturity over his perverted jabs.

Well, at least he had gotten off the topic of James.

"So, as I was saying," Al continued.

Ugh.

"Can we just drop it please," I answered tiredly.

I didn't really want to talk about James anymore, sure the question was gnawing at the back of my skull and making my heart go into overdrive but I really didn't want to hear about how him and Rachel were shagging. Sure, it had been a year ago but it was still a very sore topic for me. It broke me and James apart and ended a six year friendship. The fact that after all that, he could go for the very same girl who I had caught him with, was extremely insulting, and made me question almost everything that I had been sure of. Had I even meant anything to him? Was I just another one of his conquests? What the bloody hell was wrong with the boy?

"How can we drop it if it's all you're thinking about now," Al retorted knowingly.

"Listen, I really don't want to hear about how the two are shagging, so I'd rather just not." I retorted snippily. My body however, disagreed with my words and decided to let my head rest between my knees dejectedly. I must've looked pathetic.

Al shook his head worriedly, not meeting my eyes.

"That is all there doing right?" I asked meekly, my burning curiosity winning over my pride.

Al shrugged nervously, running a hand through his hair, mumbling something incoherently. His eyes weren't meeting mine the way they usually did.

"What was that?" I asked, moving closer. Something told me that I would regret my saying that.

"Rose might've told me he was planning to ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend." He said a little loudly, flinching as he did so.

I couldn't do anything as my mouth dropped open in shock. Time stopped momentarily. I could still hear the normally gentle waves moving (they weren't big enough to crash yet, it was a lake for Circe's sake!) faster against the dirt. I widened my eyes dramatically.

That good-for-nothing wanker, what the_ fuck? _How in the hell could he do that? _To me?_ Sure we mutually hated each other now, but I thought he had more respect for me than to ever go near that home wrecker again. Out of all the things that could ever piss me off, he chooses this? Out of every single girl in Hogwarts, he goes for _her? RACHEL FUCKING WOOD?_

"Elie?" Al questioned cautiously.

I took a deep breath, visibly shaking as I did so.

"I'm fine," I spit through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Al asked, knowing full well that I wasn't.

I nodded rapidly, biting back the acid in my tongue, "he can ask out whomever he wants. Why should I care?"

I tried to convince myself of my words, and it worked for a while. That is, until Al decided to open his insightful little mouth.

"Because," Al pointed out, "it's Rachel Wood."

"Yes, Al, I got that." I snapped, standing up. All of this talking was doing wonders to my already blooming mood. Al followed my swift movements with his eyes.

"I think I'm going to our common room, bit chilly outside isn't it?" I said, rubbing my arms for good measure. The sun was burning my back but the winds were so fierce it seemed that Zephyr himself was personally blowing across the Hogwarts grounds.

"It's sunny out!" Al shouted towards my retreating back. I didn't turn back and continued walking towards the castle. I didn't care to wave goodbye to everyone else, I was pretty sure they were too occupied to even notice I was gone.

I tried very hard not to fume. But it was proving impossible. I was speed-walking and I'm sure my face was twisted into a very charming scowl.

I even managed to scare a couple of first years, and despite me being a Slytherin, I hardly ever scared anyone. The only time I actually managed to scare people was during a sleepover in Second Year when we all started telling ghost stories and I started acting strangely in order to rile the girls up even more. I swore one of them that I was actually posessed, it was quite hilarious.

The girls however, didn't seem to think so. The wimps.

To this day, people still don't like being around me when ghost stories, or muggle movies, for that matter, are involved. Dom explained that it had something to do with that manic gleam in my eye I got whenever I decided to scare people.

"Hey wait up!" I heard a familiar voice shout, the sound of her obnoxious ankle boot heels clacking on the hallway stone.

Speak of the devil.

I spun around on my heels, plastering a smile on my face as Dom raced towards me.

"Why'd you leave?" She demanded as she caught up with me,

"Wanted to go back inside, I was getting cold." I lied. Her clacking reached a steady rhythm with mine as she slowed her movements.

She pulled a weird face, staring at me accusingly. Even when Dom's face was twisted it still managed to look pretty.

"It's not cold outside though," she answered.

"Really?" I continued, "seems that way to me," I shrugged, as though it wasn't a big deal. I shivered unconvincingly.

"Right." Dom said, not buying it, but following me anyway.

"I didn't want to bother you guys or anything, so that's why I left without saying bye." I explained, walking towards the dungeons.

Dom took in my words. I could hear the wheels on her brain turning as she worked something out. I sighed, knowing what was going to come out of her mouth before she said it.

"If something's bothering you…" Dom began, but I cut her off before she continued with her trainwreck thoughts.

"Nothing's bothering me." I said curtly, ending any possible way of her beginning a deadly conversation.

"If you say so," she ended it, but like Al, didn't look convinced.

"Anyway, Ignotus might be getting lonely, I haven't paid him any attention since the party, the poor baby." I whined, remembering my cute little tabby cat. Dom thought that I was feeding him too much, considering the growing pudgy he had on his belly, I thought it was adorable, Dom described it as bulbous.

"That cat hates you." Dom deadpanned.

"Does not!" I denied, crossing my arms against my chest.

Sure, he didn't really like it when I showered him with attention, but he was a cat for Circe's sake! They were very independent creatures. Ignotus loved me, I was sure of it.

"Elie, he hisses at you every time you pick him up, he doesn't come near you unless he's hungry, and last time, I swear you scared the living daylights out of him when you were Indian dancing in circles!"

"I was only playing around with him! He loves it!" I defended, sniffing in defiance.

"Elie, his eyes turned to the size of saucers and he latched on to your leg trying to chew it off." She reasoned.

"Whatever, he does not _hate_me." I muttered grumpily, upset that she would say such a thing. I loved my little Iggy, and he loved me too… right?

Dom only shook her head, biting back a smile as we reached the portrait.

"_Supernus."_We both said at the same time, as the image of a wealthy wizard in ancient clothing nodded to us. The portrait swung open and we crawled through to the common room. The green light from beneath the lake gave the space such a cool aura. It was perfect for hot days when all one wanted to do was stay out of the heat.

Me and Dom stayed in the common room until lunch time, laughing at Iggy's hyper running and gossiping about how, and I quote Dom, "hot" Lys was looking at last night's party. There was definitely something going on there, judging by that look they gave eachother at the lake. Looks were very important, in fact, I was a master at deciphering looks.

I had put James' little date to the back of my mind and was actually enjoying myself until we reached the great hall for lunch.

I halted halfway through our walking, realizing that it was our turn to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked worriedly as she once again followed my line of vision.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw Rachel Wood, cheating-accomplice-whore-extraordinaire, hanging on James' arm. I shrugged my shoulders back, tilting my chin up slightly as I strutted towards our group. I casually sat down next to Fred and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well hello to you to love," he waggled his eyebrows shamelessly as I giggled. Fred was such a one-track man.

Dom sat on the other side of me as she greeted her cousin with an eye roll.

"What'd I do?" He questioned, I shrugged.

Lys sat next to James, and then after that, sat Rachel. Rose was in between Dom and Scorpius. Al was on the other side of Fred.

Rachel Wood, who had been busy prattling away to James, Lys and Fred about Quidditch, had shut up abruptly as I had taken my seat. She was now resorting to nervously fiddling with James fingers, the bitch.

I gulped down the disgust I was feeling towards watching her touch him as I pointedly ignored the two.

"So this Friday is going to be ace!" Al shouted, easing the tension.

"As long as certain minors stay away from the alcohol," James looked suggestively towards Scorp, Al, and Rose.

"Or just successfully keep it hidden." Scorp muttered to Rose, who giggled.

I laughed along with them, maybe it was my Slytherin tendencies, but I never cared much for the rules we set up during these Hogsmeade parties. Sure, we could get in serious trouble, but what was life without a little risk? Al, Scorp, and Rose knew I would help them get some of their own Firewhiskey.

"We all know little Elie here is gonna help the sixth years get pissed anyway," Fred tattled, reaching for a sandwich.

"Thanks for ratting me out Fred." I said sarcastically, mimicking his movements and snatching the sandwich he was aiming for.

"Why do you always insist on stealing our food, there's a plateful right in front of you!" Fred complained, pouting childishly.

"Stealing is much more fun!" I laughed, taking a bite of the delectable item in question. I gulped loudly, humming at the deliciousness.

"Isn't it Rachel?" I suddenly blabbed, much more calmly, turning to look at the girl in question.

If the situation hadn't been so awkward, I would've laughed out loud. But sensing the intent of my words, I figured that such an action would've proved inappropriate. I instantly regretted what I said, I almost felt like slapping my hand over my mouth. Me and my stupid word vomit.

Her previous nervousness had turned into a steely glare, but being smart, she said nothing. James, I noticed, was looking at me with barely concealed irritation.

Rose shot me "the look," you know, the one she gave to anyone who did anything disapproving. Currently, me being a bitch to Jame's shag-buddy of the week. She could be such a mom sometimes. In any case, she should be shooting that look towards her cousin for toying with the poor girl's feelings. I mean, it was obvious he was just finishing what he started a year ago.

Yes, I was very aware that I was in denial. But, it could be perfectly logical. Sure, the last date James ever had with Hogsmeade was with me, but that didn't mean that he was actually serious with the girl. Maybe he decided to stop being such a raging jerk and actually pretend to care about his conquests. Maturity did that to you, didn't it?

Fred looked confused, and Scorp was staring at me knowingly, I'm sure Al was doing the exact same. Sometimes, they were scarily similar. Perhaps they were actually brothers? Al was most likely adopted by the Potters because Mr. Malfoy couldn't bear not having a platinum blonde son. It would certainly explain why he was in Slytherin.

"So what time are we all heading to the Three Broomsticks?" Dom asked, breaking the nervous glances between our friends.

"We do need to get it ready before everyone shows up," I added helpfully, taking a smaller bite of my stolen sandwich.

"Speaking of which, Rachel's helping us out this year," James declared, staring pointedly at me. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice, never taking his hazel eyes off mine.

"How wonderful," I smiled charmingly, sipping my drink exactly as he.

"Isn't it?" James continued, his glare hardening.

"Just fantastic! Maybe she can help us with our Halloween party too, Merlin knows we need more people to clean up after, you could wear a french maid costume and everything, I think it would suit her smashingly, wouldn't that be wonderful Rachel?" I squealed, looking towards her with fake enthusiasm.

Fun fact: Did you know that Merlin was sorted into Slytherin? Not lying about that one, it's written in the history books and everything. So you see, were not all evil, in fact most of us aren't evil at all. Yes we're rather selfish and would rather save ourselves than other people, but we weren't entirely horrible. Did you know, the Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were best friends before they're feud? Yes! It's quite true. So I should be the first to say that Slytherins are particularly good people.

"You little.." Rachel started, her eyes narrowing into ugly-looking slits. She almost looked like Voldy, hah!

"That's enough Amelie," James growled, breaking me out of my incessant rambling.

"It's alright James I can take care of myself," Rachel spoke up at last, her doe eyes looking into mine. She had these huge hazel doe eyes that were always ringed with smoky colors. Even when she wasn't wearing makeup, her eyes had that tint of darkness. A tell-tale sign of a harlot, of course, typical.

I shrugged, taking another sip as I directed my attention elsewhere. The entire vicinity of our table had stopped to stare at the little glare match I was having with the two dolts in front of me. I looked up towards the enchanted ceiling, noticing it betrayed nothing of the harsh winds blowing, but rather showed the sun shining.

"Oh, the sun's out, that's lovely!" I commented with mock enthusiasm.

"Well, it seems I've lost my appetite," James muttered, his hands clenching and unclenching, the way they always did when he was angry.

"Good." I blabbed again, full-on glaring towards his gorgeous face.

"Why don't you go back to your own table Laurent? No one wants you here." He growled, his hazel eyes turning darker with rage.

"If by everyone you mean Rachel and yourself, then no, I think I won't go back."

"For Fuck's sake!" James all but shouted at me, Lys put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Calm down mate, you're giving her exactly what she wants," Lys muttered, shooting an apologetic glance towards me.

I raised my eyebrows towards his enraged state, his nostrils were flaring and his once golden eyes had toned to a darker shade of brown. It was wildly attractive.

I shrugged delicately, "Calm down James, your causing a scene," I sneered before giving Fred his half-eaten sandwich and stalking off the Gryffindor table.

I stormed down the great hall, feeling the stupid traitor tears threatening to inch their way out of the corners of my eyes.

I sniffed loudly, effectively keeping the almost wayward droplets on the brims of my eyelids. Stupid Rachel, stupid James, stupid Potter. What the fuck? I knew I hadn't been the best person in the planet, but life must've really hated to me to put me through this load of crap. I know it was stupid, but the fact that he hadn't gone straight to _her _after we were over gave me a small sense of security. Sure, I had absolutely no feelings towards the insolent prat anymore, but I still had my pride.

Him with Rachel basically publicized the fact that _she_had actually ruined us. It cemented everysingledoubt that had ran through my head since that night. That insensitive, pride-stomping wanker!

Everyone already knew the reason why we had broken up, how could it have stayed a secret after all? Of course ickle little nice-girl Rachel had tried to apologize to me right after she had heard of The Break Up. Of course, she just happened to do so during dinner in the great hall, in front of the whole school. Of course, everyone just so happened to overhear how she had practically shagged my ex-boyfriend. Everyone looked at her as this innocent, naïve, sweet little Gryffindor, but I never bought it. The girl knew what she had been doing.

That bitch.

I knew it, how could I not have? James had always had a stupid crush on that brat.

"Ugh!" I shrieked, kicking one of the innocent walls furtively before I realized that someone had been following me.

I caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair and half-hoped that it had been Scorp who had run to my rescue. What with him following Rose everywhere he went, he never had time for me, his _best friend._

"Why must you always cause scenes?" Dom sighed, shaking her head as she did so.

My hopes flattened as I turned around to fully face her.

"You made me watch too much _Skins_last summer." I pointed out; referring to that crazy dramatic muggle show she was obsessed with.

"Don't blame this on them!" She said defensively, her face scrunching up indelicately as though I had insulted something much touchier than a show about a bunch of muggles cracked out on various forms of drugs.

"You look constipated when you pull that face, did you know that?" I informed her, crossing my arms against my chest.

She ignored my comment, "You know, I know that you're still in love with my cousin and everything but…"

"_What?"_I cut her off incredulously, waving my arms around frantically as they finally landed on her mouth.

"Don't you dare say that! I am not in love with him! Ew!" I added.

For emphasis, you know.

"mmphesmm mmu mare!" Dom muffled into my hands, I quickly took them off her lips.

She gasped for breath dramatically, putting her hand against her chest.

And she thought I caused scenes.

Her deep blue eyes landed on mine as she repeated herself, "As I was saying before a certain maniac attacked me with her hands, yes Elie. You are."

I narrowed my eyes, "okay, one: I did not attack you, and two: I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM."

Dom just continued to stare in amusement, biting back a teasing smile.

"Okay," I waved my hands again, "I plead, I don't know, momentary insanity or something, because I have absolutely no idea why I ever went for a stupid, pigheaded, arrogant arse like him. It was a horrible lapse in judgment that will never, and I mean never be occurring again. I hate him Dom, I hate him!" I ended, my voice rising to a shrill.

This monumental confession did nothing to change her demeanor however, and she continued to stare at me like an idiot. She looked as though she was holding back some great secret I wasn't aware of. I swore I heard her mutter "I'm going to fix this," halfway into my speech.

"And will you please stop staring at me like a lunatic?" I added, my voice still tinged with slight hysteria.

Dom reveled in my annoyance for a couple more seconds before finally speaking, "You know, that inhumanly high pitch your voice takes when you're ranting really brings out your inner 1/8 of a veela." She mused, her eyes shining with mirth.

I gaped at her as she walked past me, nodding her head slightly, hinting at me to follow. Well, if she thought that I was going to take orders from her after she verbally abused me with her sarcasm, she had another thing coming.

"Oh, very funny your wolfiness!" I retorted to her back with a satisfied smirk.

She momentarily stopped in her tracks. She whipped her head around, licking her teeth exaggeratedly and throwing me a wink.

"Hurry up Elie, we're supposed to meet the boys at Hogsmeade in an hour." She whipped her head back forward, her blonde hair swishing as she did so.

I huffed, having no choice but to follow her. We were both going to the common room anyway. I hated that I could never rile Dom up. She was just like James, always trying to act as though they were above all the petty insults and childish antics. At least with James, I could get a rise out of him faster than it took a snitch to fly out of its quidditch trunk. But no, Dom was never amused with my mocking statements. All of them just seemed to slide off her back, it was frustrating as hell.

Anyway, I shouldn't even be thinking of how Dom is infuriatingly calm. What I should be doing is mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of Rachel Wood. Because of that stupid prick Potter, I was almost certain that the home wrecker would be spending a lot more time with us. I mean, did she even have any friends? Honestly! And to top things off, I had to spend two more hours with her planning a party that she had no inclusion in until James decided to force her upon us. She probably felt _so _special. The worse part about this situation was that I couldn't do anything but smile and be nice to her. As much as she irritated me, I grudgingly had to admit that she had that nice girl act down to a T. There was absolutely nothing even slightly rude I could do without ending up looking like a big, bad bitch. Merlin, kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE:<strong> Did anyone get that reference when reading about Amelie's cat? Might give you some insight into who gave it to her.

_I am such a sucker for reviews, they make my day and make me very excited to keep writing. So please leave me one? Please? _


End file.
